


Joker's Woe

by canettealonzo



Series: The Adventures Of Sierra and Sebastian Shepard [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canettealonzo/pseuds/canettealonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in ME3. Twins Sierra and Sebastian Shepard spend some downtime with Joker and EDI at Apollo Café.</p><p> </p><p>Got a question for me? A request? Ask me: http://ask.fm/antoinettealonzo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joker's Woe

“I’m telling you I didn’t do it!” Sebastian exclaimed.

“Wait so you’re telling me that my cap just disappears into thin air whenever you’re around? Really commander? You have do something better than that to top what your sister did to me.”

“What the hell do I have anything to do with what you’re talking about Joker?” Sierra said as she sat beside her twin.

“I’m talking about how you two will be the death of me.” Joker exclaimed, waving his arms around.

“What did we ever do to you?” Sierra asked.

“You just deleted seven zettabytes of my collection. Nothing much.”

“Hey I didn’t do that! EDI did!” Sierra said pointing a finger to EDI.

“I did it to keep Cerberus from taking back the ship.” EDI answered.

“See?” Sierra said laughing at Joker.

“She wouldn’t have done that without someone giving her the idea Shep.” Joker sighed.

“Oh come on Joker! What were you doing with those Asari and Hanar porn anyway?” Sebastian kidded, giving a high five to his sister.

“Kinky!” The twins exclaimed in Unison.

Joker rolled his eyes. Yeah, what did he ever do to deserve this.

“Wait, so where did you hide his cap Sebby?” Sierra asked after a few seconds of laughing.

Sebastian whispered something in Sierra’s ear that made her blush. Joker was sure he didn’t want to know what his Commander just said.

 

Later that day. . .

“Jeff, I am requesting that you come to the AI core immediately.” EDI informed over the comm.

Joker sighed and stood up to make his way to the AI core. He wondered why EDI would want him to go there. As he stepped in the elevator, Sierra was inside. She smiled impishly at him.

“Oh no.” Joker muttered.

“What’s the problem Joker?” Sierra asked innocently with that grin of hers still plastered on her face.

“You’re wearing the shit-eating-grin again Shep. Which means I’m in trouble.” 

The elevator stopped and Joker stepped out. But before the doors closed Shepard called out.

“One day we’ll be the death of you Joker!” She said and laughed out.

He didn’t doubt that one bit. He was sure that the twins were plotting his doom even before they were born.

Joker sighed as he finally made it to the AI core.

“Holy shit. . .”

There was EDI.

And there was his cap.

Oh yeah, the twins will be the death of him alright.


End file.
